


Seven Devils

by JackWRabbit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adoption, Fluffia, Found Family, Gen, Gol Clan, Gol D. Roger was a slut, Mentioned Gol D. Roger, The Gol-D-en Family Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackWRabbit/pseuds/JackWRabbit
Summary: Greg had a good life before he sailed, and thank God he didn't look like Roger! Sometime later he might become a tired dad of seven brats, brother of a bunch of idiots who just can't shut up about their love affairs, and uncle of even more morons.For now, though, he's a traveler who accidentally adopts three kids.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Gol-D-en Family





	Seven Devils

**Author's Note:**

> Greg is the fourth child of Roger in The Gol-D-en Family AU.  
> The Gol-D-en Family AU in a nutshell - Gol D. Roger had A LOT OF kids he knew nothing about. Eldest son Steven ate a Family devil fruit that allows him to see connections between relatives, and so he decided to find the rest of his family.

Greg wasn't sure how it happened but one moment he was enjoying the sunrise, and then he suddenly had a kid by the sunset. Solista was a brat and grumpy at that. He found it strangely endearing. If she happens to grow up into a gentle well-mannered woman with a soft smile he's gonna tease her for eternity. Though, it's too early for that. Anything can happen, really.

Two months later, when they got to another island, Solista brought Eve with her after running away to play around.

“This is my sister,” she looked him in the eye as if daring him to shoo the little pink-haired girl away.

That's how he became a father of two girls, six and five years old each. Greg was only twenty-three.

* * *

The young father had a simple life. Sure, he was born on the Grandline, so it wasn't exactly painless. However, his mother loved him, pirates were chased away by marines, he had friends and enough food to eat to the fullest. No matter how much his mom complained about Greg's appetite, she was always happy to give him one more serving. She said that he got it from his father.

When he was a kid, he didn't care about his absent dad, not until his friends asked him about it. Greg had thought his father was probably dead. Except he wasn't, as it turned out on his twelfth birthday.

His mom had a worried look on her face, something troubled her greatly. Her blue eyes shined with worry, light blond hair falling out of her bun around her face.

“I never told you about your dad, did I?”

“Isn't he dead?” he blurted curiously. The second he realized what he said, he blushed. “Sorry.”

“Pf, no. He is very much alive,” the blonde chuckled. “You see, son, your father is a pirate, so I decided to keep it a secret. You are a clever boy and should understand why I didn't tell anyone about him.”

“So his enemies don't hurt us? Is he a big shot?” Greg bounced enthusiastically.

“Back then, he was just some pirate. Strong, with huge potential but only a rising star. We met at a bar on Banaro Island, I laughed at his terrible flirting attempts, then later we spent some time together. When I returned home I was carrying you under my heart.”

“He… he doesn't know about me, yeah?”

Should he be upset? Greg didn't know.

“No, he doesn't. And it's better this way. Please, promise me that you will never reveal your father's name and that you won't seek him out,” she gently grabbed his shoulders and looked intently into her beloved son's eyes.

He gulped and muttered, “I promise.”

“What do you promise?”

“I promise you that I won't tell anyone my real father's name, and I promise you that I won't go looking for him.”

“Good. The reason I'm so worried is that he was in a huge, possibly world-changing fight,” at these words she handed him a fresh newspaper.

‘God Valley Incident’ was written on the front page.

Greg skimmed the article but still didn't get his father's identity.

“My dad is Rocks?”

“Ew, no. Your father is Gol D. Roger, look here,” she tapped her finger on the picture. “He was fighting against Rocks' crew with marine Monkey D. Garp. The article isn't exactly truthful, but if you read between the lines you can see it.”

“Woah, I heard about Gold Roger! So cool! Ouch, mom,” he got slapped on the head.

“Not a word, sweetheart. And his name is Gol D. Roger, not Gold Roger. He was getting quite famous before, and now? Any connection to him will be lethal,” her lips turned into a thin line. “I don't want you to pay for crimes you didn't commit.”

“I understand, mom.”

Five years later, his mother passed away from an illness. Two more, and he sailed away from his home island to see the world. He was nineteen.

It's a good thing Greg had his mother's looks with his father's coloring. He didn't envy whoever looked like his dad. Maybe he had siblings? Who knows. Definitely not Roger.

* * *

He is twenty-three with two little girls on his hands, hopping from one island to another looking for a dream. “Everyone should have a dream,” his mom used to say. So he looked for something to give him purpose.

Greg liked sailing. His girls liked it too.

They didn't like slave traders though.

Solista was a spitfire and had a talent for getting her adventurous ass into trouble; he had to save her every three months while carrying Eve on his back. Eve was more cautious and usually stayed in his eyesight, which is why she was getting kidnapped only every six months.

Not fun, guys.

The girls had nightmares after each encounter. Solista found comfort in stars, she could sit all night long watching the sky. The ginger girl told her new little family about how her mom used to show her various constellations.

Eve liked stargazing too, but she usually fell asleep before midnight. Greg bought her a blue plush rabbit ‘Fenny’ she hugged to feel safer.

They stayed for almost two years on a nice summer island after Greg ate a devil fruit and tried to figure out how it worked. Solista felt awfully guilty for accidentally feeding him an unknown fruit.

“It looked pretty, so I put it into the fruit salad you liked,” she cried. “I'm so sorry, dad!”

It was the first time she called him ‘dad’. He didn't cry, no. Of course, he didn't. How could you think so? You won’t be able to prove shit anyway.

“I'm not mad, but what if I fell overboard and nobody, including me, knew I had lost my ability to swim?” he tried to act stern and not to freak out. Judging by Eve's face he wasn't succeeding. 

“I'm sooorry,” Solista hugged Greg smearing snot and tears on his clean shirt.

“It's all right. The next island is a summer one, we can stay there for a while,” the man hugged his daughters and sighed. Newspapers with ‘Gold Roger became a Pirate King!!!’ on the front page were a second reason to lay low.

Turnes out he got some kind of knitting devil fruit. If only he knew how to knit… Thank God nearby lived a nice old lady, Margaret from Drum, who was amazing at knitting. Greg became her faithful apprentice. Now he doesn't need to worry about clothes! Margaret gave him her collection of knitting patterns as part of her will. Greg and his girls couldn't stay on the island after grandma's funeral.

Greg is twenty-five, his daughters are eight and seven years old. There are only rumors about Roger's sudden disappearance. Solista and Eve became lax and wandered right into the kidnappers' hands. Slave traders again! Goddamit, is it some type of curse?! Other slaves were mainly young adults, except for a little girl with raven hair and awful fever.

“Where are her parents?” he covered the kid with a blanket.

“They're dead. Were killed during attack… Her name is Trisha,” he heard a weak voice answering his question.

“Shit!”

Now he had three daughters.

Two weeks after Trisha, who was only three years old, got well, the world went wild.

“Pirate King's execution!”

“Where's your treasure?!”

“ONE PIECE!!!”

“Huh, so now I'm a full orphan,” Greg mumbled, watching another sunrise with his three baby girls tucked safely in his warm blanket. He thought he found his dream.

He heard footsteps and looked around warily, stealthily taking out his knitting needles.

“We finally found you,” smiled a black-haired man with a blonde woman right behind him.

“Who are you?” something about them looked familiar. Greg could bet that they were siblings.

“Your family,” the blonde met his eyes, and oh, it was the same silver of his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a slight chance that I'll write how he met four other kids. Not sure when, so this thing's status is completed.


End file.
